


Любовь художника

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Вдохновение





	Любовь художника

**Author's Note:**

> декабрь 2016

Умеешь рисовать? Да? Нет? Впрочем, это неважно. Ты берешь в руки кисточки и находишь в вечном хаосе комнаты засохшую гуашь. Твои чувства засохли как эта краска? Ты хочешь вдохнуть в них жизнь водой? Но они уже не будут теми, что были раньше. Как и ты. Чувствуешь неуверенность, руки дрожат. Неуверенные мазки заполняют белизну холста. Чего ты добиваешься? Хочешь снова нарисовать ту картину? Но ты не сможешь повторить и не пытайся.

Вау! В твоей палитре появились новые цвета. Синий? Цвет бескрайнего моря и небес? Свободы? Или глубинных подводных расщелин, где тебе хочется спрятаться? Серый? Дай угадаю, это не цвет легких и изящных облачков, а образ мутного тумана, что застилает глаза?

Твой образ зыбкий. Ты не воспринимаешь его. Так зачем усердно вырисовываешь? Злишься, зарисовываешь фоновым цветом, растворяешь в тумане. И снова обозначаешь незнакомые черты. Уже и пальцы в краске, и белая футболка теперь выглядит ярче с этими оранжевыми и синими пятнами. Размазываешь случайными движениями краску по щекам, словно делаешь боевой раскрас. С кем же ты воюешь? С красками? С образом? С собой?

Ты обессилено откидываешься на спинку стула и вздыхаешь. Силы на исходе, поэтому скоро в руках появляется кружка кофе. Но он так и останется недопитым, ведь муза нагрянет неожиданно. Ты хватаешь кисточку и осторожно выводишь плавные линии горизонта. Появляются светлые оттенки и вырисовываются детали. Ты уже не пытаешься навязать образ, а отдаешься его цветовой гамме, выражая ее в желтом цвете солнца, голубом цвете неба и всевозможных оттенках зеленого в растительности. На душе становится легко. Ты чувствуешь. Что ты чувствуешь? С какими эмоциями проводишь линии? Ты и сама сейчас не сможешь ответить. Но ты будешь искренне счастлива, когда закончишь.


End file.
